This invention belongs to the broad realm of food packaging and pertains more specifically to a sealed or sealable carton suitable for packaging food products, particularly confectionery such as candy, cake, pastry, crepe, cookie, biscuit, etc.
Of the variety of packages heretofore suggested and used by the confectionery industry for products that require air- and water-tight packaging, perhaps the most common has been those of the composite type. The product has first been filled in a bag or inner liner of aluminum foil or plastic film, which has then been introduced into a more rigid, protective carton. This dual packaging is objectionable because of the complex packaging-line operations and higher per unit package costs. From the standpoint of consumer convenience, the composite package requires a dual opening operation. The advent of a noncomposite, easy-to-open, sealable package has long been awaited by confectioners.